


One Phone Call

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “You know, that’s not true,” Arthur points out.





	One Phone Call

“You know, that’s not true,” Arthur points out.

“Hmm?” Eames drops a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

“The thing about getting one free phone call when you’re arrested. You can make whatever calls you want, as long as the policemen let you.” Onscreen, the Joker dials the number for the stomach phone.

“You know this from experience?” Eames says, amused.

“No,” Arthur says. “Who would I call? I just looked it up once cos I was curious.”

“Typical Arthur.” Eames pats Arthur’s thigh fondly.

They watch the police station explode for a bit, then Eames says, “If you ever get arrested, you call me.”

Arthur laughs, then quiets awkwardly when Eames doesn’t join him. “What, are you serious?”

Eames tangles their legs together over the ottoman, takes Arthur’s hands. Doesn’t speak until Arthur looks away from the screen. “You tell me, okay? I’ll get you out. Even if it costs me my life.”

“Alright, Eames, jeez.” Arthur smiles and pushes Eames away, filching some popcorn from the bag between them.

Onscreen, Batman saves the wrong person.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
